


Hopeless

by txmlinsonw



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Negan Being Negan, Reunion, alternative universe, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw
Summary: You were Negan's wife and accidentally got separated from him a few weeks after the apocalypse started. Negan names a bat after you and has lost any hope on seeing you again.Oh, how wrong he was.





	1. Chapter 1

That morning Dwight had found a new group. Nine people, non of them blood related or anything. Just surviving. Of course, when Dwight offered them to be part of The Sanctuary, they quickly accepted.

"Tell me about the new ones." Negan demanded in that day's meeting.

"Four women and five men. All of them in good shape, will be useful." Simon informed.

Negan didn't ask more. He didn't actually care too much. What he did care about was Rick the prick. Simon noticed.

"We've noticed Alexandria is running out of food. They've sent a few scavengers-"

He was cut off by Fat Joey, who came into the room with Negan's bat.

"Sir, you left her outside. I thought it would be okay to bring her to you."

Negan smiled with cockiness as always.

"______" he chuckled as he took her from Joey's hands. Looking at her with admiration. "Seriously. I never do that. Well, I thank you, Fat Joey." He smiled to him and got another smile in return. "Now get the fuck out."

 

 

You were just getting dressed when Alyssa walked into the room. She laughed at you trying to cover your body. "Oh, please. Nothing I haven't seen before."

"What can I help you with?" You asked trying not to be rude to her. 

"You already heard about our fearless leader?"

You had just gotten here a few hours ago, so no, you didn't know much about this place.

"His name is Negan. I thought it would be good for you to know so."

In that point, after so many years, you were hopeless. So you just shrugged.

"Could be other Negan. Alyssa, you know-"

"Yeah, yeah. You don't like to talk about him." She sighed. "You know, love, when we... when we were something, still I knew there was something missing for you. It was probably your husband. No matter how much of a cheating fuck you said he was."

You didn't say anything for a moment. Yes, at some point you got romantically involved with her and trusted her a whole damn lot to tell her about your husband. You came around too late to the fact you were too much for him. He was a lying fuck. But still, you loved and missed him without wanting to.

"I am ready. We should go see what we are going to do around here." You said as you got out of the room and completely ignored the topic Alyssa was mentioning.

A few days went by. You had managed to walk around and not be bothered. You were given a job in the laundry room and were fine with it for now. You had barely spoken to anyone in the place. You had food and water so whatever with anything else.

That was until that afternoon. You were just walking to the quarters to pick up the dirty laundry when you heard the commotion. Everyone was going to the cafeteria for some reason. You weren't that much into drama but still, went with it.

At first, you couldn't see shit. There were too many people. That was till everyone started kneeling. You did not know why, but still, you did the same and looked at the ground.

Then you heard it.

That voice.

"You know the deal" he started. "What's about to happen is gonna be hard to watch." He spoke and continued after it but you just weren't even listening anymore. You were staring at the ground blank, too scared to look up.

That was Negan's voice. Your Negan's voice.

What if it wasn't him? If you looked up and there was another man. Or worse, what if you looked up and it was your husband?

You came around and heard his footsteps making their way to the front of the cafeteria. Everyone started to stand up and you did the same.

You couldn't see. So you made your way through the people, and finally, you saw him. 

It was your husband.

He had left his beard grow. He was using a leather jacket, one he had always wanted before all of this and you were planning to get for his birthday. Somehow between all he was saying you heard your name and flinched at the thought of him seeing you. Instead, he was holding a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire to a man's face.

"_____ here? She is thirsty..." He said and you looked at him in shock. He had named the fucking thing after you. "And you must pay."

With that, he started bashing the man's head until there was nothing but a red mess.

You didn't know why Negan killed that man for, but you were too shocked to stay. You ran the fuck out of that place. Alyssa noticed, and followed you. Once you were on the corridors she called after you.

 

"What is it?" She asked noticing you were hyperventilating. "____, that was him, right?"

"He named his bat after me. What do you fucking think?" You snapped. Then realized. "I am sorry I just-"

"Is okay. Don't worry. Is okay."

"Alyssa, I can't- What if- He has become- Fuck!" You said in between scared, shocked and angry. How could he name that bat after you?

"For what is worth, I think it's cute. People say he takes care of that bat than he does of his wi-" Alyssa stopped right there, noticing what she was going to say.

"His what?" You asked. She didn't reply. "His what!?" 

"His wives."

"His WHAT!?" You said a bit too loud. Wives? Plural? Shit, shit, shit. You were going to beat his face off once you were done with this crisis.

"He has a group of women he calls his wives. They all wear black dresses and live for free- or well, for having sex with him." She explained. 

That was too much. Shit. Of course he couldn't honor you with being only with one woman.

You didn't say anything else. Then, ran to your room. Alyssa didn't follow, knowing you needed some time alone.

 

Time went by. It was almost midnight when you got out of your room and headed to Negan's office. Of course they did not let you in.

"I need to talk to Negan." You almost flinched when you said his name out loud after so much time. "It is very important. Won't take long."

Seeing you so convinced, the guard didn't hesitate much before coming into the office.

Negan was doing paper work when someone knocked the door. Then, one of his guards walked in. "Sorry to interrupt, sir. But there's this woman outside. She said she needs to talk to you."

He sighed a bit stressed out. After a few seconds, he answered. "Let her in."

He stood up and went to pour himself a glass of liquor. He noticed someone else walking in and closing the door behind her. He didn't turn around as he was pouring another glass, just in case.

"What may I help you with, sweetheart?" He asked. 

No answer. He felt a bit offended. He turned around.

"I asked you a q-"

His whole face went pale. He almost let go of the glass but he quickly put it down on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

"____" he said quietly. He thought she was dead. And all this time, she was alive. And more beautiful than he could remember.

She was looking at him straight in the eye. She was angry, scared and... happy. She had missed him too much. His voice, his eyes, his everything.

Almost at the same time, he opened his arms and she ran into them. Finally being in his arms again, she felt like she was dreaming.

"F-fucking shit" he murmured as he hugged her strongly. "I thought- I- shit, ____"

She smiled a bit and looked up at him. 

"I know. Me too." She said. He smiled.

"Your voice. I missed your voice so much" he said as he caressed her hair.

They held each other close for a few more seconds. ____ couldn't let go yet. But after some time, they did.

"Where were you? I mean- I searched for you around that neighborhood we were staying at. For weeks, ___, I was desperate."

"When they came into the house I ran away into the woods. Most of them followed me and I figured I could loose them and come back later" she sighed. "It got too dark and I just didn't ever make it back. I am sorry, Negan, I tried"

"No, no. I get it, baby." He sighed. "I- I am guessing you-"

"Already know about your wives and the bat?" She asked sarcastically. "Yes I do."

And there was that sassy side he loved so much of her.  
Just... not when it was used to fight him.

"I thought you were gone, ____. I needed to keep you alive somehow and I..."

"And you named the thing you use to kill after me?" She asked. "People normally buy a necklace. Also, a frikin harem?"

"Oh, c'mon. Don't try to tell me you haven't fucked any man in so much time."

She didn't flinch.

"No. I haven't." And she was saying the truth. She hadn't fuck no man.

He looked down.

"I-"

"But I did fuck women."

He looked up, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You what?" He asked.

"Oh, please. You knew I played both sides."

"Yes but..." he tried to say something, anything, but he couldn't. He got angry only at the thought of her being with someone else.

"Oh, I know that look. Jealous much? How do you think I am feeling currently?"

He chuckled and got closer to her.

"First, can I get a kiss?" He asked in a tone he hadn't spoken on in years.

She tried to stay with a serious face but she couldn't, not when he was looking at her like that. Slowly, a smile appeared on her lips.

"Go ask your wives for a kiss." She pushed a little more.

"I am asking the first and real one." He smiled and held her waist, pulling her in and kissing her lips. It didn't take long for her to kiss him back. Passion was still there, and their lips still fitted together. She tangled her arms around her neck and pulled him in.

They slowly separated and she chuckled.

"We still have it" he smiled to her.

"Yes we do" she answered. "But now..." she continued. "... we should keep on talking about my sisters." She said ironically, to which Negan laughed.

"Babe, I know it doesn't look good but I didn't have you." He explained. "Now I do, and I can get rid of them any second if you want me to."

____ did love him but she wasn't stupid, and she didn't forget too quickly.

"Just like you got rid of that woman you used to visit every wednesday? Telling me you were working?" She snapped. He sighed slowly.

"That was before. You know after this started I did only care about you and protecting you, ____. Things have changed. I have a community now. I am a leader."

"Still a cheating fuck."

 

He sighed.

 

"Baby, c'mon, you are still my wife."

"So? When did I ever tell you I wanted you and I to come back together?"

"Well you showed up in here right?"

 

By now they were getting a little bit angry at each other.

 

"So what? I wanted to know if you were stupid enough to think I'd take you back."

"Didn't look so much like it when you were holding tightly to my neck."

 

She looked at him angrily.

 

"You asshole."


	3. Chapter 3

  
"I know" Negan smiled cockily as always, trying to make her relax. "But you love it."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't even know why I came here." She simply sighed and went for the door.

Negan held her hand and didn't let her go. "Where do you think you are going?"

She shook her hand away from him. "Away." She said angrily but looking at his face she sighed. "I don't think you and I together again would work out. Also, if you work so well as a leader is because you don't have anything to loose. I should just go."

He looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?" She asked.

"Why would you come here to see me, then agree to kiss me, if you don't want this..." he signaled them both. "...again?" He shrugged. "You know you are free to go. Just be sure if you do. Miranda..." he noticed her making a fist when he said the name of the woman he cheated her with. "She didn't mean anything to me. You meant it all. You still do. I think we can work this out, sweetheart." 

She just didn't know what to say, so she just moved her head yes.

"We'll talk later then." He just said and then kissed her cheek, before getting out of his own room and going God knows where.

 

  
To be honest, Negan was still shook. He didn't think he would see her ever again. But she was right. Having no family or close friends, he didn't have anything to loose so he could lead his people right. 

But that was before. He thought she was dead. Right now, even the bat seemed pointless to him.

"Let that woman into my room anytime she wants to. She's still inside. Be polite." He said to the guards outside before walking away.

He walked into his wives room, most of them stopping what they were doing and looking at him, waiting for him to take someone for today. 

"You are free to go ladies. You are no longer anything but workers as you were before. I'll need this room so take your stuff out tomorrow morning. Sorry." 

And just like that, he walked out, leaving a harem of wives confused as fuck. Some happy, because they could go back to their real husbands, and some angry because they liked the position they had as wives.

 

 

_____ looked at Negan go and sighed once he was no longer there. His scent all over her.

She inspectioned the room. Mostly black stuff, some papers here and there. And there it was... the bat. Just lying there on top of a table. She got closer and took it in his hands. It was kinda heavy. She asked herself, how many people had he killed with it? Most of them remembering her name with sickness?

She was about to walk out when she noticed there was a notebook on that same table. Putting the bat down, she took it in her hands. With a curious look she started flipping through the pages, noticing it was a count on food, weapons and different stuff they got from different communities. She sat down on Negan's bed, too mesmerazed to stop looking.

Then she saw a page with some drawings. Negan didn't like people to know but she knew that he liked drawing and he was not bad at it. Of course he drew a bat, some trees and what looked like fire. 

And her name with his. "____ and Negan" she murmured. She chuckled. Looked like what teenagers do with their couples. A few pages after there was a map of the place they lost each other on. He had drawn different routes she could have taken. "He really looked for me" she sighed. 

She was kind of tired. It was past midnight and what didn't let her sleep was already -kind of- taken care of. She didn't want to go go her room. This was her husband's after all so she just layed down on the bed and hugged a pillow. She instantly regretted it because it smelt like Negan.

But with it, she slowly fell asleep.

Half an hour later Negan was back. He thought she was no longer there and was really surprised when he saw her sleeping on his bed. He took his jacket and his shoes off and got in next to her. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable so he didn't try to hug her or anything.

A few minutes later, ____ moved closed to him and placed her head over his chest, hugging him. He chuckled. "Fucking bipolar" he smiled. 

"Shhhh" she shushed him. "Don't ruin it."

He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the end. I wanted this to be just fluffy but maybe someday I'll add some smut. Hope you liked it and had a good time. Don't doubt on calling me out in spelling or grammar!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. You can also find me in wattpad as txmlinsonw. :)


End file.
